Thunder
by viaboy
Summary: [REMAKE] [HUNHAN/YAOI/ONESHOOT] Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai. Namun Sehun harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan.


Title : Thunder

Main cast : Oh Se Hun, Xi Luhan, other..

Rate : T

Genre : Sad, Hurt (absurd :v)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Note : Maaf jika tidak terkenan dihati pembaca. Ini hasil pemikiran murni saya sebagai author. Ini ff pertama saya. Maaf jika banyak typo dan mengandung hal-hal aneh. Terima kasih. Don"t forget to RCL. Disini, semuanya Sehun POV. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

 **Now, I'm finally know**

 **Now, I'm finally lovesick with you**

 **I want to hold you**

 **But, i can't..**

Aku melihatmu, kau masih disana. Kau menungguku, menunggu ditaman ini. Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak menungguku seperti ini. Kau memang bodoh, Xi Luhan! Kau tau aku tak akan pernah datang untuk menemuimu. Tapi nyatanya, aku disini. Aku memang pengecut. Tidak! Aku bukan pengecut! Aku hanya seorang yang munafik. Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu denganmu disini.

Kau selalu menungguku meski aku tak pernah menemuimu. Kau selalu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku hingga aku bosan mendengarnya. Asal kau tau, aku juga menyukaimu! Bahkan aku mulai mencintaimu. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku mengacuhkanmu : saudara. Ya, aku dan kau bersaudara, Xi Luhan! Oh mungkin margamu seharusnya 'Oh', ya Oh Luhan. Meski kau tak tau, tapi aku tau. Kita saudara kandung! Orangtua kita berpisah dan kita tumbuh bersama ditempat yang berbeda. Kita bertemu disebuah sekolah, lalu menjalin persahabatan. Hingga malam itu, aku menemukan sebuah surat cerai dan kelahiran seorang bayi perempuan 15 tahun yang lalu. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah memberi tahumu bahwa aku adalah kakakmu! Aku kakak kandungmu, usiaku 2 tahun diatasmu. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku saat itu, hingga membuat ibuku ah tidak! Bukan, ibu kita, sakit. Aku membentak beliau, menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku kalut!

Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Menjauhimu atau menjalin hubungan denganmu atau kita tetap bersahabat. Mungkin pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita adalah aku menjauhimu dan kita memulai hidup kita masing-masing dari awal. Melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita. Namun, apa aku sanggup?

"Hunnie.." suaramu, ya itu suaramu. Aku hafal suaramu.

"Hunnie.." aku tak tahan untuk tak menatapmu. Aku berbalik, menemukanmu yang tengah menatapku dengan binar mata yang selalu menjadi semangatku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau kemarin tak datang lagi?" aku mendengus. Ya, sudah kuduga. Kau ternyata benar-benar bodoh.

"Maaf, aku kemarin mengerjakan tugas biologi. Tugasku banyak." Senyummu terlukis manis, kau ini manusia apa bukan sih? Kenapa kau masih tersenyum saat aku menyakitimu untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Aku lebih lega melihatmu menangis daripada kau tersenyum palsu seperti itu. Kau membuatku seperti seorang penjahat.

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas. Hmm, siang nanti bisa menemaniku ke toko buku?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakanmu.

"Terima kasih, Hunnie.. aku mencintaimu. Aku ke kelas dulu.. bye!" lagi-lagi kau mengatakan 2 kata itu. Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti? Kumohon, berhentilah mencintaiku dan carilah lelaki yang bisa membalas cintamu dengan terbuka. Maafkan aku..

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan santai. Aku harus belajar menjauhimu mulai sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku sudah belajar dan mencobanya sejak dulu. Namun, aku tak pernah mampu. Aku terlalu menyayangimu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat jarang bersamanya. Ada masalah, Sehun-ah?" Kris bertanya padaku. Haaah, haruskan aku bercerita padanya?

"Aku dan dia tak mungkin bisa bersama. Kami bersaudara."

"Apa? Bukankah dia adik kelas kita? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" aku tau kau terkejut Kris, tapi bisakah ekspresi wajahmu biasa saja? Itu menggelikan.

"Aku kakaknya. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Jadi aku hanya berusaha menjauhinya."

"Kau menyukainya?" aku mengangguk. Ya, aku menyukai adikku sendiri. Tapi, siapa yang petutu disalahkan disini? Aku atau kedua orangtuaku?

"Dia tau tentang ini?"

"Tidak dan aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia menangis karna cinta terlarang diantara kami."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ya, memang semuanya terserahku. Wu Yi Fan, meski kita tak terlalu dekat, tapi aku selalu bisa percaya padamu.

Siang ini sepulang sekolah aku menunggunya digerbang sekolah. Aku menepati janjiku untuk menemaninya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali, karna aku sudah memasuki semester akhir dan bulan depan sudah ujian akhir. Aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk menghindarinya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.

.

.

.

"Hunnie!" aku menoleh, tersenyum saat melihat adik yang kucintai berlari kearahku. Siang ini dia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Aku juga, karna aku akan pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo!" dia menggandeng tanganku, menggegamnya erat. Aku membalas genggamannya tak kalah erat. Aku tak mau kehilangannya, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa mengubah cintaku menjadi cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Mungkin hubungan kami yang sekarang lebih baik daripada saat dia menjadi adikku.

Kami berjalan menuju toko buku yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Kau langsung berseri bahagia saat melihat buku-buku novel edisi terbaru. Aku tau semua tentangmu, tentang kebiasaanmu, kesukaanmu dan tentang kebencianmu. Kau menyukai novel bergenre action tetapi romantis dan menyedihkan, kau juga menyukai film barat dan film korea yang bergenre sama dengan novel kesukaanmu, dan kau membenci orang yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap fashion. Apa aku bisa melupakan semua tentangmu disaat aku pergi menjauh? Semua tentangmu adalah sumber pengetahuanku. Aku jadi mengerti tentang bagaimana hidup itu berjalan. Semua karnamu, jika tanpamu mungkin aku sudah menjadi manusia tak berguna sekarang. Kau datang saat aku memebutuhkanmu, tetapi aku? Aku tak selalu datang saat kau membutuhkanku.

"Kau melamun, Hunnie?" aku tersentak. Aku menoleh padamu, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kau hanya mengerutkan keningmu, lalu kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau jangan bohong!"

"Tidak. Oh ya, apa kau sudah selesai, Luhan-ah?"

"Belum. Aku ingin membeli 3 novel sekaligus. Aku sudah dapat 2, kurang satu. Bantu aku mencarinya, ya? Pleasee..." kau menangkupkan tanganmu didepan dada, memohon padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak, saat kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Mengedipkan mata dengan tatapan memohon dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Kau tersenyum senang, lalu menarik tanganku menuju rak bagian novel. Aku membantumu mencari novel kesukaanmu. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah novel yang kurasa cocok untukmu.

"Luhan-ah, kurasa ini bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau membeli ini?" aku menggoyangkan novel ditanganku. Kau menatapku sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan mengambil novel itu dari tanganku.

"Mine. Hmm, judul yang menarik. Baiklah, aku akan membeli ini. Terima kasih, Hunnie.." aku tersenyum, lalu mengikutimu berjalan menuju kasir. Kau tak pernah memanggilku 'Sunbae' atau 'Hyung'. Kau memanggilku 'Hunnie', sejak awal kita bertemu hingga sekarang. Aku tak pernah marah atau kesal saat kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menyukainya, itu panggilang sayangmu padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu dikedai depan sekolah? Aku lapar.."

"Tak apa. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengajakmu bertemu ditaman favorit kita. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajakmu berkencan. Ya, aku menyebut pertemuan kita hari ini dengan sebutan 'kencan'. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu sore ini. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menahan semua gejolak yang ada dihatiku saat aku bersamamu. Kau terlalu kucintai.

"Dor!" aku tersentak kaget. Aku mendapatimu tengah tertawa menertawakanku. Aku mendengus kesal. kutarik tanganmu untuk duduk disampingku dan kau masih tetap tertawa.

"Sudah diam! Kalau kau terus menertawakanku, aku pulang!" ancamku. Dan kau langsung berhenti tertawa. Hahaa, ternyata kau takut dengan ancamanku.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Maaf.."

"Kau membuatku takut."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Aku tak mau kau pergi."

"Sudah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu disini, dihatimu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak. Bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu? Aku selalu ada dihatimu kan?" kau mengangguk lucu. Aku memelukmu hangat, mendekapmu dengan segala rasa yang kupunya untukmu. Kau membalas pelukanku.

"Oh iya, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? Ini tidak biasanya." Kau bertanya tetapi masih dalam pelukanku. Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu menatapmu lekat.

"Aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku menyayangimu, sangat." Air matamu meluncur bebas dari mata yang kusukai. Iris kecoklatanmu berair dan sedikit memerah. Aku menghapus air matamu yang mengalir dipipimu tanpa henti. Kenapa kau menangis?

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku menunggumu sejak dulu. Saat kita pertama bertemu hingga sekarang. Lalu, kenapa kau tak merespon apapun saat aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?"

"Maaf. Saat itu, aku bingung. Aku menyayangimu tapi disisi lain aku merasa ragu. Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar sadar bahwa aku memang menyayangimu, mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Apa yang kau ragukan?"

"Perasaanku dan perasaanmu. Kau tau, banyak gadis yang mengatakan mereka menyukaiku, namun saat mereka menjadi kekasihku, mereka berdusta. Menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Aku takut kau sama seperti mereka."

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku akan tetap menjadi diriku, yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku, dan menyukaimu hingga hari berakhir."

Aku tersenyum padamu, lalu memelukmu kembali dengan erat. Aku benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang paling bahagia sekarang. Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku ingin merasakannya denganmu.

Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu menatapmu dalam. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu. Kau menutup matamu, aku tersenyum lalu ikut menutup mata saat bibirku menyentuh permukaan bibirmu. Aku menciummu, mencium adikku sendiri dengan perasaan cinta yang teramat besar.

.

.

.

Aku menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri. Sejak kejadian ditaman itu, kau semakin perhatian padaku dan aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku bahkan sangat mengerti dan sangat tau bahwa ini sebuah kesalahan yang amat besar. Namun, perasaan ini tak mampu untuk kukendalikan. Semakin aku mencoba melupakanmu dan mengingat bahwa kau adikku, aku semakin mencintaimu.

Ujian akhirku sudah tiba. Saat-saat aku akan ujianpun kau masih sangat perhatian padaku meski aku melarangmu dengan alasan aku ingin belajar. Sebenarnya, aku memang belajar. Belajar memikirkan semua resiko saat aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku rasa, aku tak sanggup.

Ujian akhir sudah berlalu dan sekarang, aku dipanggung pelepasan kelas akhir. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Mungkin ini sebuah lagu perpisahan, karna aku akan pergi jauh.

 **Ddaddeuthan haetsareul geodgo itneun gibeun,** **  
** **nan naege phogeunhago ddadeuthan ibulgathae** **  
** **Geuraeseo hagoshippeun yaegiga itneunde,** **  
** **hanbeon deulleobwajullae? Na jigeum gobaekhaneun geoya** **  
** **Cheoeum neol mannaneun nal noran** **  
** **sesongi jangmireul deulgo** **  
** **Lulu lala sincheoneul hyanghaneun** **  
** **nae gaseum manyang dugeun dugeun** **  
** **Saengmori hwinalrimyeon nareul** **  
** **hyanghae soneul heundeuneun neo** **  
** **Meoriesseo balkkeutkkaji nareul** **  
** **saro jabne iya ero** **  
** **Neega joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugo shippeo** **  
** **Neoegemaneun naemaeum nan kkumigo shipji anhna** **  
** **Eonjekkaji (eonjekkaji)** **  
** **Neowa hamkke (neowa hamkke isseul kkeoya~ yeah yeah yeah)** **  
** **Lulu lala sincheoneul nubineun** **  
** **nae maeumeun manyang iya ero** **  
** **Yeoboseyo naye cheonsa eoddeohke** **  
** **nae maeumeul humcyeotnayo** **  
** **Gwaenchanhayo naye cheonsa kajyeogan** **  
** **nae maeumeul goi ganjig haejwoyo** **  
** **Neega joha neomu joha nae** **  
** **modeun geol jugo shippeo** **  
** **Neoegemaneun naemaeum nan ggumigo shipji anha** **  
** **Eonjekkaji (eonjekkaji)** **  
** **Neowahamkke (neowahamkke isseulkkeoya..yeah yeah yeah~)** **  
** **Nareul saranghaejwoseo gomawo,** **  
** **nareul geogjeonghaejwoseo gomawo,** **  
** **hangsang changgyeojwoseo gomawo,** **  
** **ireon maeum neukige haejwoseo gomawo** **  
** **Neoneun naege bitchnaneun haetbyeol,** **  
** **urin hwanhage barkhyeojugo ddo neon neomu yeppeo** **  
** **Yeongweonhiraneun mal akkigo itjiman oneulman malhalke,** **  
** **yeongweonhi gomawo** **  
** **Neega joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugoshippeo** **  
** **Neoge maeum nae maeum nan kkumingo shipji anha** **  
** **Neega joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugoshippeo** **  
** **Neoge maeum nae maeum nan kkumingo shipji anha** **  
** **Neega joha**

Aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumanmu dengan senang hati. Semua yng hadir bertepuk tangan begitu lagu yang kunyanyikan selesai. Aku berjalan turun dari panggung, lalu mengampirimu dan duduk disampingmu.

"Lagunya benar-benar romantis."

"Tentu saja. Aku menyanyikannya sepenuh hati untukmu." Aku tersenyum malu sambil bergumam terima kasih. Wajahmu memerah. Kau semakin cantik jika seperti itu.

"Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kita ketaman."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Kau menjemputku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kau sangat cantik malam ini. Kaos putih dengan cardigan hitam, lalu celana jins berwarna hitam pula dan sepatu kets putih, membuatmu sangat menawan. Rambut hitammu kau buat berponi. Sungguh, kau sangat manis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik malam ini. Ayo!" kau tersenyum malu, lalu berjalan kearahku dan naik dibagian belakang motorku. Kau memeluk pinggangku erat dan hangat. Aku menyukai ini.

Sekarang, aku duduk disampingmu sembari menatap hamparan bunga yang terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya lampu taman. Aku menatapmu dari samping, kau benar-benar cantik. Tapi sayang, kau adalah adikku. Setiap mengingat itu, aku seperti tertampar oleh kenyataan. Sakit dan perih.

"Sayang.." kau menoleh menatapku, bergumam dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok."

"Apa?" aku tau kau terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Tapi ini jalan terbaik.

"Ya, aku akan ke Amerika besok. Maaf aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang."

"Ini terlalu mendadak, Hunnie.. kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku hanya takut kau marah padaku."

"Tapi sekarang, aku jauh lebih marah dari perkiraanmu!" kau berdiri, lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tau ini salah. Semua memang salahku. Aku membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan menitipkanmu pada Kris, hanya dia yang kupercaya sekarang.

.

.

.

 _Sayang,_

 _Aku minta maaf.._

 _Aku memang brengsek, membuatmu sakit hati_

 _Aku tak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku saat beliau memintaku untuk pergi_

 _Aku tak akan melupakanmu, tak akan pernah_

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tidak! Aku memang mencintaimu_

 _Aku mencintaimu sampai hari berakhir, sama sepertimu yang mencintaiku_

 _Aku selalu ada dihatimu, kau pun juga begitu_

 _Aku selalu menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati_

 _Mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi_

 _Aku akan menetap di Amerika, selamanya_

 _Dan satu yang perlu kau tau,_

 _Aku adalah kakakmu, jadi kumohon untuk selalu mengingatku dan mencintaiku sebagai seorang kakak dan turuti perkataanku bahwa kau akan menerima Kris dan belajar mencintainya_

 _Maaf aku memberitau ini sekarang, aku hanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan_

 _Cinta kita terlarang, sayang.._

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _Maaf.._

Oh Se Hun

Seoul, 20 April 2015

 **The END!**

Maaf apabila ff ini gaje dan gak bisa menyentuh. Ini ff pertama saya :3 tolong dimaklumi.

Iya, ini FF pertama saya pas jaman dulu banget~ ini remake dari FF straight yang saya ubah cast jadi Luhan dan jadi FF Yaoi :D maaf apabila ini tidak berkenan dan kurang berkenan/? dan gak bagus T.T ini juga saya remake kilat pas lagi ngerjain tugas, kkkkkkkk~

buat yang TWOL (The Way of Love), saya usahakan update kilat~ jangan lupa review ya! thankyou.. :*


End file.
